


Warmth

by PointlessFiclets



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointlessFiclets/pseuds/PointlessFiclets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Summer Time Record, Haruka and Takane get down and actually do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

"Are you sure you'll be alright...?,"   
Haruka's gentle voice brings Takane out of her dream like trance, and she slowly nods. They both want this, and they both know this.   
So here they are, sitting just across from each other on the bed, feet tucked under their respective legs, knees brushing up against each other.  
She licks her lips, not in a flirtatious manner, or course, they're just dry and feel gross and she doesn't want them to feel gross.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you," Takane says, her voice a lot smaller than it should be. Haruka gives a light chuckle in response, and then slowly leans forward, pressing his lips to hers.  
The kiss is warm, just like him, and he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.  
Takane untucks her legs from under her, well, legs and straddles Haruka's lap. She thinks to herself 'oh shit maybe that was too forward what if he doesn't want to do this anymore' but is silenced by Haruka's tongue poking against her closed lips.  
She complies, opening them and his tongue darts inside, just as warm as his lips and himself. So she busies herself with wrapping her own arms around him and playing with the white hair on the back of his head.  
Haruka begins to feverishly suck on her lips, lightly biting and sucking and the sudden change of pace catches her off guard and she gasps.  
"Ah, sorry Takane, are you all right?," He's looking at her with those warm eyes that make her feel like she's going to melt.  
"I'm fine, keep going," It's impatient, demanding, and Takane feels bad as soon as she says it but her negative thoughts are once again pushed away as Haruka kisses her.  
His kisses become faster, more heated, and soon both of them have to stop and breathe for a bit, with Takane taking this time to tug at Haruka's sweater.  
He nods and pulls it off over his head, and so she takes off her jacket, tossing it aside to who knows where because that doesn't matter right now.  
He smiles at her, and leans over, tugging at her shirt.   
"Can I take this off?," he asks, and it's so ridiculous, and he sounds so stupid but at the same time it makes Takane's heart race and she nods a little before she says or does something stupider.  
Haruka takes off her shirt, and then her sports bra, and now she's sitting there topless in front of him, and he's giving her this sort of bemused look that's sorta irritating.  
"Wh-what're you gawking at?!," she squeaks, face red as a tomato. He laughs, and kisses her again.  
"But you're just so pretty I can't help but stare,"   
She feels herself getting redder and swears a little. She feels like she's losing some imaginary battle, and slides her hands under Haruka's shirt, pulling it up.  
Haruka happily complies, lifting his arms up so she can move it up and over and throw it away to the land where lost clothing goes.   
They sit there for a bit, watching each other, waiting for something. Takane gets impatient, and she leans over and kisses Haruka.   
She tries to mimic the motions his mouth did to her before, and she thinks it's working because she hears Haruka moan just a little, and feel something get harder and press against her thigh down there.  
She breaks away, embarrassed, and can feel herself get squelchy and wet down there and it's uncomfortable and she doesn't like it.  
"Should we take everything off now?," Haruka suggests, and she nods and they break contact to shuffle out of their remaining clothing. Takane looks down and feels even more embarrassed then she was before, if that's even possible. It's the first time she's actually seen a...well, dick, and it doesn't help that it's the dick of her boyfriend.  
The dick that's gonna end up inside her, and the thought of it makes her feel a little weirded out. What he hell even was sex, anyways? What was the point? But she still felt like she wanted it. Maybe it was because it was with Haruka. She certainly couldn't think of doing it with anyone else.  
"Takane?," Haruka calls out, and Takane snaps out of it. She nods in understanding, and goes back over to straddle him again. She's not ready to have him...penetrate her, not just yet, they don't even have the condom on yet, but there's still foreplay stuff, right? Yeah?  
Haruka kisses her again, and she feels a little guilty for letting him do most of the work, but she complies and lets him meld his tongue against her lips. His hands come up and softly caress her breasts. It doesn't feel good, sexually at least, but she likes the warmth of his hands against her bare skin.  
She lets out a blissful sound that's something between a sigh and a moan and suddenly Haruka pulls back, blushing furiously as his hand covers his mouth.  
"Wh-what's the matter?," she asks, afraid she's done something wrong, oh god she's done something terribly wrong hasn't she.  
Haruka shakes his head, the tousled white hair rustling back and forth. "Nothing's wrong, it's just, well, when you made that noise, I uh, I got really turned on,"  
Oh. Oh. Takane lets that sink in, and when she glances down she realizes that he's right and his dick is a lot more erect than before. Oh.  
He gives a small laugh, and she can't help but snicker back. The situation is so ridiculous, and they settle back, and whatever fears Takane had from before are washed away.  
God, does she love this boy.  
She loves the way he tenderly kisses her, yet they can be so hot and passionate. She loves the way he holds her against him, and how she can feel his warmth emanating from his body. She definitely loves this new feeling of him trailing the hand that was touching her breast down beneath her navel and between her thighs.  
He pulls away from kissing her and looks her earnestly in the eyes. "I'm gonna. I'm gonna um, put them in, if that's okay," he says. She whispers okay, and a few seconds later a digit pokes its way inside her.  
The feeling is strange, new, and she doesn't know if she likes it or not but Haruka softly pumps the finger until she starts getting that warm feeling she got before when he was touching her breasts.  
She waits until he adds a second finger before giving out that sigh-moan thing that apparently made Haruka go crazy, and to her surprise, it works again, and he's flushed and grinning and starting to move his fingers faster.  
His palm's rubbing against her clitoris too, and she's feeling really, really good right now, and she starts feeling this hot, coiling feeling beneath her navel.  
"Th-that's enough," she breathes out, and before she asks why she follows up and says "Take out the condom,"  
He complies, pulling his fingers out of her and reaching over to the nightstand, picking up the package.  
He looks it over, checking the expiration date, then carefully ripping open the package.  
"Do you have to be that careful?," she teases, because honestly the sight is extremely comical.  
"But I don't want you to get pregnant," he says as he rolls the condom down onto his length. His face expresses genuine worry, and Takane can't help but pull him in and kiss him.   
Then she pushes him down onto the bed. Haruka surprisingly goes along with it easily, and she situated herself on top of his stomach.  
"I'm gonna top," she says, and he nods. "I can't have you..," she pauses, and she's pretty sure he knows what comes next. "I can't have you overexert yourself,"  
He nods, and grins. "Having an attack during sex would kill the mood, right?," he jokes, letting out a laugh.  
She laughs along too, and he leans up, gives her another kiss, then lays back down. "Whenever you're ready," he says, and she nods in reply.  
She thinks she's ready. She lifts her hips up, and looking behind her, starts to put it in. It hurts a little at first, Haruka's dick is a lot bigger than his fingers, she notes.   
Haruka himself grabs her left hand and holds on to it, and she squeezes it as she slips herself on top of him.  
It feels a little too long, but she finally gets his entire length inside of her, and that hot coiling feeling is back. The two of them are silent, and she begins moving her hips. At first it's slow, as Takane gets used to Haruka inside of her, and gradually picks up the pace.  
Haruka becomes a hot mess beneath her, flushed and moaning and it's a huge turn on and she suddenly understands why he got so hard when she moaned because shit that is really hot.  
She thrusts on top of him, shuddering, moaning, moving. She hears Haruka utter her name, and hearing it makes her squeamish and she knows she's getting wetter.  
"Ah- ah, T-Takane," he calls out and she responds by lovingly whispering "Haruka,"   
Takane lets go of Haruka's hand, moving her hands over to his hips to ground her as she starts thrusting harder on top of him, her heart rate elevating and she feels sweat bead on her forehead.  
"Haruka," she moans out. "Haruka, I love you,"  
"I love you too," Haruka breathes out, shivering and sighing. "Ah- T-Takane I'm gonna--," he bites his lower lip, and Takane feels him release, and starts moving faster and feels herself getting closer too and just as he finishes she feels herself get washed over by the orgasm, calling out Haruka's name as she shudders and collapses next to him.  
She closes her eyes, too tired to keep them open. Haruka gets up, presumably to throw the condom away, and soon he's back and holding her in his arms.  
"Takane," he says, and she wearily makes a grunt to show that she's listening. "I love you," she hears him say, and then slowly drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is really sappy.  
> I am so sorry.  
> Please excuse my shitty hashed up fic that I wrote at 2 AM.  
> If you enjoyed it even a little bit, then my work here is done.


End file.
